Dearest Sister
by yumearashi
Summary: Apart from being the perfect elder sister, what other role did she play?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a completely different world from her own. The reason why she knew that was painfully simple. It was simply impossible for the comfortable furnishings that dotted _her _cottage to be replaced by such utterly distasteful, dull ones in a matter of the five hours that she was asleep, and that, was ignoring the overall horrifying design of the entire house.

The room she awoke to was not nearly as terrifying as the rest of the place. It was a pretty, plain room that was littered with bits of cloth and thread, and different types of fancy clothing strewn over the dark, discoloured furniture. The walls were painted a similar dull gray, with a black clock in the shape of a cat hanging on the wall opposite of the bed she awoke in. Faint rays of light burrowed their way into the room from a broken window, while an unpleasant, rancid breeze barged in, throwing up the torn rags that adorned the window frame in irritation, howling at the coloured pest that managed to worm its way into the perfection of this monochromic world.

The brunette wrinkled her nose slightly at the odour, which was possibly ten times worse than the smell of the rotten meat that lay hidden in the pantry once, but said nothing as thoughts of returning home flooded her mind, flushing out everything else. She pushed herself off the murky-coloured bedsheets, trotting over to the rotting door and sent it carelessly crashing down upon realising that it was locked.

_It is almost time for breakfast._

Turning corner after corner, she somehow managed to find her way out of the maze of interconnecting corridors, pushing open the delicate double-doors, never once paying attention to the little sounds of scurrying that were much too loud for any sort of animal, the occasional shaking of the house, as though it were alive, the elegant paintings of beautiful, proud Monsieurs and Madames softly whispering behind her back, seemingly gossiping about her, and the silent, slithering creature that appeared and disappeared from behind her from time to time, leaving behind an eerie, sadistic grin as it faded in and out, as though foreseeing something pleasant in the near future.

_I must finish preparations for breakfast and wake Alice up soon._

The putrid smell had gotten worse than before as she stepped out of the desolated building. It pierced through her nostrils, down her throat, and right into her lungs, remaining there like a snake's poisonous venom, slowly scraping away at her body from the inside. The urge to hurl was overwhelming, but she forced it down with mere willpower, and headed down the single, stony path that greeted her. Passing through the open gates of the fence that towered the entire area, she was fairly disgusted by the appearance of white bones that peaked out from the grayish soil, along with rotting parts of the human body scattered across the yard, and other dead animals as well.

_I cannot stay here for long. I cannot._

As she approached the end of the trail, through the towering gates and down the dusty dirt path, ahead lay a split in the road, where an old signpost stood rooted in between. A single grin hovered above said signpost, and slowly but surely, a body began to form, seemingly from thin air, producing the shape of a single, plump tabby cat, who seemed to be mocking her with that overly cheery grin plastered all over its face.

"What an unexpected guest," it said, the smile on its face never fading the slightest inch. Frowning at the cat, undoubtedly irritated by its presence, she turned her attention to the lines that were haphazardly carved into the wooden signpost. Her irritation rose another notch as she realised that it was impossible to decipher it, and a further few more when the grinning figure opened its impudent mouth once again.

"You do realise that _you_ are not supposed to be here, right?"

"Does it even matter to you?" She said curtly, forcing a smile onto her face as she headed down the path that appeared more appealing (The other lead to a sinister looking forest). The cat stared at her as she moved forward with those eyes - those intimidating gray eyes - and slowly, slowly, started fading away.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Just a piece of advice, my wilful princess. Be very careful of what you choose, because things are never what they truly seem to be." With those words as a parting gift, the cat disappeared, just as he had appeared. The female said nothing in response, choosing to ignore what was actually friendly advice from the creature, and continued walking down the path.

_"...Just like Wonderland, Elizabeth."_

The words came as a whisper in her ear, and she whipped around, only to find a landscape devoid of all living beings. There was not a single trace of that grinning, gray tabby cat left, and yet it seemed as though there was still something behind her, constantly watching her every movement.

_Wonderland?_

Was this where she was?

* * *

**Bits and Pieces : **

ø The name Elizabeth comes from the the game _American McGee's Alice_, where Elizabeth Liddel is Alice's elder sister. Just thought I'd point that out.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

She had a sinking feeling in her gut as she froze in the midst of the road, wondering if she was going the right way. Thinking back on the cat's final words disturbed her, but the last piece of advice that it gave before it started fading away seemed much more threatening. She had suspected that there may have been a reason why it had chosen to give her this particular piece of advice as she was about to hurry off down the sandy path. Both sides of the path were lined with various species of flowers, many of which fairly familiar to the brunette. The only significant difference was the obvious lack of colour. The rigid roses, the dainty daisies, the tender tulips... not a single one of them had colour, just like the rest of the lazy landscape.

She looked towards her right, where the other path should be. A wall of foliage blocked her sight, vines seemingly reaching out for her as she wondered if she ought to turn back and head down the other road. The cat, although suspicious, did not seem to mean her any harm. There was a chance that listening to that cat would lead her out of here, back home. Back to Alice.

_Alice. My dear, sweet Alice._

As she stayed in the very same spot without moving a single step, a sudden flash of white shot past her. Upon realising that it was a white rabbit, she dashed after it without thinking. A rabbit in itself had not been that rare of a sight, but a rabbit that happened to be wearing a black suit and a monocle, _and_ holding a silver pocket watch while muttering 'Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!' , was most certainly not a normal sight. Had she been in her usual calm and composed state, she would not have been too surprised, nor have reacted as recklessly, as she would have reassured herself that she was in Wonderland, and such things were not supposed to be surprising here. At this point in time, however, she was too worried to think, and could only chase after the rabbit, under the faint hope that the white rabbit would be able to bring her back home, just like how it had once brought Alice to Wonderland.

_I must get home. I must._

As she chased after the bustling bundle of white fur, she finally reached a point where she could no longer keep up, and lost sight of it. She looked down the path, and was surprised to find that it had lead her to a dead end. It seemed as though blindly following the rabbit had not been a wise idea. Looking up at the high stone wall, which seemed to be staring down at her pitiful self, she started to wonder if it would be possible for her to get to the other side of the wall. Placing a hand on the rough surface, she considered climbing up the wall for a few moments before realising that she would definitely not be able to make it, and banished the thought. She let her eyes roam about the area she was in for a few moments, hoping to be able to find something - anything - that could give her a clue on where else to go, before attempting to turn back down the path that she had taken. The only problem was, the path on which she had set foot on had seemingly began to melt into a murky, gray sea.

It looked like quicksand, although she had never seen quicksand in real life before. Her suspicions were, unfortunately, confirmed as the ground where she was standing on proceeded to swallow up her foot. Thanks to her reflexes, though, she managed to escape the experience of being buried alive, and merely lost her shoes. The problem now was, she had to find a way to escape it. The silvery sand was spreading, and at a considerably fast rate as it was. It seemed to be following the young female, for what reason she did not know, and figured that it would be useless to know either way. She had to run away from it, but there seemed to be no other place that she could escape to.

_Alice!_

There was a soft tug at the edge of her sleeve, and when she looked back, she found a young girl wearing a black hood, clad in a silvery gray dress that almost reached her ankles and holding a ragged stuffed rabbit in her right hand, pointing with the same hand towards a pile of greenery. Hidden behind the lifeless plants were nothing but more plants, yet she had no other choice but to listen to the girl. It was a better option than being swallowed up by dust, choking and suffocating to her death. When she glanced back down for the girl in the next instant, the child had already vanished.

She could do nothing but to run away as the quicksand crept closer and closer to her, yet the only image that remained imprinted on her mind was that of the little girl, who seemed to be no older than her lovely sister...

...and how she had responded when she had called out for Alice.

* * *

**Bits and Pieces :**

ø Who is the girl? Do you know? I know I don't.

ø James Birdsong: Thank you for the compliment! I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story as well. :)

ø Neko: *stares at you too*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She ran, and she ran, and she ran. That was the only thing that she was able to do at this point in time. The sand seemed to be creeping up upon her, faster than ever, and it was not something that she could fight in any manner. Not once had she thought that sand could be this much terrifying, but such thoughts were quickly swept away as they came, replaced by pure, raw fear, fueling her to run faster, further, faster.

At last, after what seemed like an eternity, it stopped, right as she tripped over a particularly large tree root that jutted out from the ground, and she then proceeded to fall face-first into the grass. As she wondered what had happened to make the sand stop - not that she was not glad for it - she noticed a winding stone walkway a little to her side. The sand had stopped just as it began, and when she looked behind her, she realised that there was positively nothing there. The ash-gray sky that she had become accustomed to did not even exist beyond the line; Everything else was just a black, empty void of nothingness.

She pushed herself up, willing herself to ignore the shock that she felt and to continue moving. Who knew when that void would come after her and swallow her up. She simply cannot die now. Her dear sister was waiting for her back home.

Following the little rock pathway that winded about the lush vegetation, she found herself in front of a house in the shape of a rabbit's head, with fur lining the roofs. The path continued around the house, and the site of a tea party could be seen. A long wooden table was set in the midst of a clearing, dainty tableware littering the silky white sheet that covered the top of the table. Soft, fluffy chairs surrounded the table, approximately fifteen on each side, one at each end. On one end of the table curled a large dormouse that appeared to be fast asleep, in the middle of one side sat a furry chocolate hare with floppy ears, and a small man with a tall black hat sat directly opposite the hare, pleasantly sipping a clear, dark golden liquid from a porcelain cup. A conversation seemed to have just began as she slowly approached the trio with silent steps.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard?"

"Heard."

"Alice?"

"Alice."

"Alice!"

She did not know what she ought to be feeling upon hearing the name 'Alice'. Curiousity? Probably, for she had to take care of Alice. Suspicious? Perhaps, for even if it was Wonderland, the situation seemed rather queer. Worried? Definitely, for why would Alice be mentioned unless she was in trouble?

She crept closer to the table, attempting to hide herself behind a small gray patch of mulberry bushes.

_Alice._

"Will we?"

"Have an 'Alice'?"

"That would be interesting."

"Will she die too?"

"They say she will."

"Or eventually will!"

"That might be sad."

"A disappointment."

"A pity."

"Die? What did you mean by that?"

Disturbed.

"Alice? What happened to Alice?!"

Worried.

"She was young."

"Young she was."

"They will all die young?"

"They will all die young."

"Fate."

"Fate?"

"Fate!"

"What happened to Alice?!"

Terrified.

"Such a pleasant day."

"Alice?"

Desperate.

"A perfect day to die."

A miserable whimper.

A soundless scream.

A colourless tear.

And she was gone.

* * *

**Bits and Pieces :**

ø Feeling very excited about this, no real reason why (maybe just because I'm weird like that)

ø Neko: You started it *smirks* Nope, because it all depends on how much I feel like writing. (supposed to be a oneshot, but is separated into chapters so no long chappies~)


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

_Alice._

_My Alice._

_What happened._

_Alice._

_My dear Alice._

_Where are you?_

_Where have you gone?_

_Alice._

_My dear, dear Alice._

_Come back._

_Come back to me._

* * *

**Bits and Pieces : **

ø ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A smile spread on the little man's face as he held up the butter knife to the dull light. Crimson red droplets slowly collected at the tip, and the deary drops that dripped down made their way down his throat. The colour was nothing but breathtakingly beautiful, and it was all he could do to keep himself from gasping in euphoria.

The dull gray grasses were slowly painted a refined ruby red as the syrup melted into the ground, spreading slowly, yet surely.

He shuddered.

The Hatter in Alice's Wonderland had such beautiful pastels surrounding him. It made no reason why only he had to remain in this dreaded place without a single trace of colour. Where everything was dull. Boring. Lifeless.

And then it told him. It told him what he could do to bring back the colour.

What he needed.

What he must have.

What he cannot be without.

Therefore he listened.

Like a fool.

Like a crazy fool.

Like a blind, crazy fool.

He listened.

Listened.

Listened.

"What a nice day."

He smiled.

"Such a beautiful day."

He grinned.

"Such a lovely colour."

He laughed.

"Such a beautiful place."

He proceeded to skate across the layer of dried paint that only continued to become brighter, brighter, brighter.

He needed more.

More.

More.

"Where~ Are~ You~ ?~"

An ear-piercing shriek of laughter.

_"__**ALIC****E?**_"

* * *

**Bits and Pieces :**

ø Who is sane?


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

It seemed as though ever since she came to this god-forsaken place, the only thing she had been doing was running, and not even by her own will. She knew not why she was here, how she even got to this place, nor what she had to do. She only wanted to get out to meet her sister. Her sweet little sister. That was all she wanted.

Mad laughter echoed behind her as she turned and ran for her life. The man in the hat, someone she had thought was possibly the sanest person about due to how normal he seemed to be as compared to the others, had went ahead to stab and behead both the sleeping dormouse and the cheery hare. Neither flinched even as the blunt butter knife scraped against their throats, gouging out chunks of flesh. It seemed as though they felt no pain with the blank looks on their already dull faces when a major artery was cut, and the life began to pour out of their bodies like a crashing waterfall.

She had no idea what she was feeling, the only emotion that remotely registered in her mind was nothing but pure terror.

"_**ALICE? WHERE ARE YOU?**_"

She ran faster, faster, not caring where she was going, as long as she made it somewhere, anywhere, that would hide her from this terror. At last, after the numerous times her legs threatened to give way, and her lungs practically collapsing, there was a house. A small little cottage, much unlike the previous queer looking house presumably belonging to the hare. She gasped for breath as she shut the heavy oak door behind her, locking and bolting it quickly, then crumpled to the soft carpeted floor that welcomed her with open arms.

Following that, she started sneezing.

* * *

**Bits and Pieces :**

ø Anti-climax ending is anti-climax. Just like how a short chapter is short.

ø AkatsukieraPhoenix: Loves you a lot. In the most platonic way ever. But a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A round woman clad in white hurried into the room as an infant wailed and sneezed continuously, with increasing pitch and loudness. The pepper appeared to be getting to every single party in the room - or house for that matter, but somehow, she had to stop herself from sneezing in the presence of the woman. It seemed as though she had not been noticed yet as of the moment, seeing how the woman in white continued to hush the child and baby it as it tried to stop sneezing.

"Oh my oh my," she sighed, then proceeded to sneeze thrice in a row as she inhale a pinch of pepper. "COOK? COOK!"

The woman turned about with the monstrosity in her hands as she looked for the Cook, who appeared to be the culprit behind the mess, and jumped nearly twice her height, almost dropping her child while she was at it, as she noticed her.

"OH MY OH MY!" The woman gasped, staring at the intruder in her home as she sat down heavily on the gray carpeted floor, clutching the baby tightly, almost possessively. Both females proceeded to sneeze a couple of times as the overflowing pepper attacked their noses again. "Oh my oh my -sneeze- that good-for-nothing Cook has -sneeze- done it again! How many times have I -sneeze- warned her about this?"

The woman groaned as the child in her arms started flailing about and crying once again. She seemed to have forgotten about the girl who had trespassed on her home. Her shoulders slumped, and she took a deep breath in. "COOOOOOOOK?"

A door slammed open, and a thin, unpleasant looking woman looked out. That was presumably the Cook that the female had been calling for. Not a very nice person to have in your house, from looks all the way down to attitude. Now if it were up to Mother, she would have severely disciplined till she would not dare to even think of showing such attitude.

The Cook shot a look at the plump woman collapsed on the floor, small beady eyes roaming the room and resting uncomfortably on the brunette near the door, giving her a quick once-over before snarling at her, then scowled at the both of them as she returned to the room that was presumed to be the kitchen.

The only good thing that arose from the appearance of the Cook was the temporary relief from the pepper. The plump female sighed, and looked at the other, as though she were just another friendly acquaintance who came over to visit.

"I don't suppose you would mind helping me take care of my child for a little while, would you? Oh my, that grouchy Cook of mine! I would have fired her long ago if it weren't the Queen who assigned her to me!"

"The Queen?"

"Oh yes, the Queen. The Queen of Hearts. A ruthless woman I must say. The most ruthless one I have ever met, for that matter! Oh my, oh my!"

The Queen of Hearts. That was a name that seemed far too familiar for comfort. A name that had appeared in Alice's little tale...

"What happens if you decide to fire the Cook?"

"Oh my, I will get beheaded, of course! The Queen's orders are absolute! Disobedience means death! Those who cannot even follow simple instructions are unneeded in this place! That is the sole law of this particular Wonderland. All citizens should have been aware of this fact."

Realisation dawned on her face as she spoke the last few words, and the plump female gasped.

"You must be! That must be it! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Just like the Cheshire Cat said! You are the one! You must be! Oh my oh my!"

"What-"

"Oh my! How rude of me to not introduce myself! I am known as the Duchess, here in Wonderland, and it's very very nice to meet you, Lady Elizabeth."

Within all the confusion, the only thing the brunette was able to do was to sit and stare at the cherubic smile that had erupted on the plump Duchess' face, wondering what exactly was this lady talking about. As she was about to open her mouth to ask about this, the Duchess had placed her child in her hands, told her to take good care of her young child, and hurried off into the next room to reprimand the Cook.

* * *

**Bits and Pieces : **

ø Still anti-climax. Still short :I

ø Feels like there is something out of place in this chapter. Not sure if I'm just paranoid or something...

ø James Birdsong: Thank you :) It really means a lot!

ø AkatsukieraPhoenix: I might edit it a bit if I have time :D But unfortunately the chapters will still stay short :D


End file.
